Dead Kingdom
by namelessgal
Summary: Tetra was a slave for 10years, before Impa found her. Then she became Sheik, the embodiment of the Sheikah, after years of training. Unknown to her, Hyrule's evil ruler searches for her and the treasure she unknowingly guards. When an attack destroys her home, Sheik joins with a cursed swordsman, and goes on a quest to find the true ruler of Hyrule. Sheik/Zelda and Link pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Dead Kingdom**

**Chapter one**

The first time Tetra met Mistress Impa, she was sprawled in the dirt about to be flogged by the slave master. The first time she saw someone, besides a slave, die was when she was bound to the whipping post. She was eight years old, and eight years a slave.

Tetra had three possessions: a ratty blanket, a dull bronze knife, and a silver ring hidden beneath her shirt. The three possessions never left her person for fear of them being stolen by another slave. The blanket was doing little to keep her warm on this particular winter morning.

The slaves' cabin was built for ten and housed twenty, the mass of bodies producing unwanted smells, and sought after warmth. The ground was hard, packed dirt, and the walls wooden, the cracks stuffed with mud, in a bitter attempt to keep the biting wind out. Bodies clothed raggedly bunched together for warmth, yet last night Tetra was placed near the walls away from the warmth. Wind blew in through one of the cracks in the wall, stinging the young girl's cheeks. She huddled into her blanket and pressed her back against the cold slave's behind her.

The slave's back did not move. He was not breathing. Tetra turned to face him, and placed two calloused fingers to his neck, hoping to feel the blood flow underneath them, moving the leather slave collar aside. Nothing, but still, cool skin. Another dead. The air around her and the body was filled with shivers, whispers of breath and snores. No one would belittle her for taking things a dead man did not need. His blanket was newer, thicker and not as holey, so Tetra switched it with her's, tying her new possession around her neck. She searched his pockets in hopes of finding a scrap of food or a metal. Nothing but a bead, carved intricately in the likeness of a wolf. It joined the silver ring on the string around her neck. Tetra rubbed her cold hands together and took his fingerless gloves, sliding them into place over the ones she already wore, before slipping his far too big boots off. They'd be a good trade to another slave for food.

The door thudded suddenly, and loudly, followed by the slave master's bellowing voice. Was it dawn already? The slaves around her began to rise, and gather their few belongings, as the master moved to the next cabin. The slaves moved to the door, and Tetra noticed that three in all did not rise with them. The undertakers would be around to collect the still forms later. She grabbed the boots and followed the throng out the door. Fewer mouths meant more food. As a pack, they moved to the feeding area, and split into three different lines; women, men and children. Tetra grabbed a wooden bowl and joined the children's line. Tugging at the collar placed too tightly around her neck, Tetra held her bowl out and a thin soup, a mixture of wrinkled vegetables and dried meats were spooned in, a stale hunk of bread joining it.

Tetra grabbed her bread and placed it inside her shirt for later before moving aside. Sighting an old, gray haired man, she made her way to him and plopped on the stone wall next to him. The ground beneath her feet was frozen with frost; they wouldn't work the fields today. The man's weathered hands clutched his bowl protectively as he eyed her.

"Oh, its just you, brat." The old carpenter grunted in her direction. Tetra shrugged and began spooning the soup into her mouth eagerly. He watched her, before eating his warm soup. It was a small comfort in the bitter wind. The child's meal was gone much too fast and she looked mournfully at the empty bowl. The man grunted and poured half of what remained of his soup into the bowl. It disappeared with seconds.

"Thanks Dampe." He grunted coldly at her thanks, yet his eyes were warm.  
>"Not like some crummy soup is going to do me any good." He stretched, his old bones creaking and groaning in protest. "Doubt I'll make it through the winter, brat." Dampe looked at the girl, her greasy, golden hair catching in the rising sun. She shrugged, her eyes downcast.<p>

"You still got that knife the dog boy gave you?" Tetra nodded. "Lemme see it, brat." He held his hand out expectantly and she hesitated. Dampe snorted, "I'm merely going to sharpen it. A dull blade'll do you no good, you hear?" The cold copper filled his palm, the wooden hilt a crudely craved howling wolf head. He grunted and took out a whet stone and began to sharpen it.

"Now, you remember what I told you about defending yourself with a knife?" Tetra nodded. "When I ask you a question I expect you to answer, brat."  
>"Cut with da knife, side to side, up and down, but ne'er stab."<br>"Why do we never stab with a knife?"  
>"Because its our only weapon, it could get stuck in da meat." Dampe nodded proudly. "That's right, brat." He handed the knife back to her, and Tetra slipped it into the sheath hidden under her shirt at her hip. "Now keep that close, you hear me girl? The new men slaves will do anything for a distraction and some of 'em have no morals." She nodded gravely. He muttered something under his breath and patted her on her arm,<p>

"Dampe?"  
>"Eh?"<br>"Here." Tetra quickly shoved the dead man's boots into the old slave's hands, looking at the frozen ground, blushing. "They were on a dead man dis morning." She shrugged, not meeting his eyes. "Dead men have no need for shoes." He chuckled, shaking his graying head. "Damn rught they don't." Dampe bent down, removed the old shoes and slipped the new ones on. A rasping cough escaped his throat as he laced the boots up. Tetra leaned over him, concern etched on her face, and the bell tolled, ordering the slaves to work. She had to report to the kitchen, yet her only friend lay on the ground unable to breathe. The young slave made to help Dampe up, only to be waved away by the old man. "'M fine. 'M fine."

Reluctantly, Tetra nodded and ran to the kitchens; afraid of the punishment should she be late. She passed the whipping post on the way and shuddered. It was two simple posts, one intersecting near the top, yet it still sent shivers of terror through all the slaves. Near the leather straps on the horizontal post had gouges in the wood, and splattered, dry blood. Tetra quickened her step, and burst through the kitchen door. The slaves were gathered around the head chef, listening to her orders. She discreetly joined the group of six slaves, and looked around. The kitchen didn't usually need this much help, so what was the occasion?

"-everyzing must be perfect! The master will not accept anyzing less!" Tetra was confused but followed the rest of the slaves to the counters. Two went to scrub the dishes, as they slowly piled up, and the rest went to assist the chefs. Tetra stood next to a young woman, who didn't spare her a glance before practically throwing dough at her to knead. The young slave kneaded the dough to perfection before placing it in a neatly buttered pan, then the oven. She had barely turned around when she was handed a spoon and bowl and told to mix certain ingredients in.

An hour later, Tetra removed several loaves of bread and cakes from the oven, and replaced them, beginning the tedious cycle yet again. It continued as such until the cooks were called away to greet the special guests. The slaves took the opportunity to take a small break, resting their aching limbs. Tetra slumped in a chair next to Alyce, pulling at her leather collar, trying to wipe the gathered sweat away in vain. Alyce was almost ten years older than Tetra, and usually worked in the kitchens with the cooks, so she knew the gossip. She had once told the younger slave that all the gossip came through the kitchens, so if you wanted information, that's where you should go. Tetra withdrew the hard bread from within her shirt and gave half to Alyce; the price of information. Alyce took the offering and devoured it.

"Who's a'comin'?" Tetra asked.  
>"High Lady Katerina of Dalurndurn, from west of Hyrule field." Alyce said around a mouthful. She swallowed and continued, "Master Grenwid wants to join the two Houses togetha from what I figar. Dunno who'd wanna join with that slimy bastard that dough." She shrugged to herself taking another bite. Tetra wrinkled her nose in confusion. "Why's she comin then?" Alyce waved her question away dismissively. "Politics child, politics. Piss someone off and you'll get offed." Tetra nodded her head in agreement and took a bite of the hard bread herself. It wouldn't be long before the cooks returned.<p>

When the chefs returned, the cooking had been finished and they were put to work organizing the food, so that it would be presentable for the Lords. Tetra was given a heavy tray piled high with pastries and instructed to take it to the library where the master and Lady Katrina were meeting. Her arms trembled with the weight, as she backed out the door and made her way up the servant's stairs. The kitchen was short on staff so it fell to Tetra. Before she had left the kitchen, the head chef had beckoned her over, and scrubbed her face, and gave her a simple, clean black dress to wear, as to avoid insulting the nobles.

Tetra was shaking. The tray rattled, as she tried to control her fear. Master Jonathon Grenwid terrified her with his cruelty hidden beneath a gentle façade. Tetra had more than one scar from him when she was too close to him when he lost his temper. Obviously all the nobles were just like him, why else would they have slaves? Too soon she was before the library doors, guarded by two soldiers. One wore the purple and white locus of House Grenwid. The second was a woman, surprisingly, clothed in sliver and red, and emblem of a bloody spear thrust into the ground stitched on her breast. Her eyes red, hair black, and skin pale, the guard's gaze alone terrified Tetra; she had the gaze of someone who had seen and ushered death many times. The Grenwid guard waved her in, and the woman guard's eyes followed her. Tetra shivered, and was surrounded by books.

Wall to wall, floor to ceiling bookcases crammed with books, lined the long walls. There were a few, smaller bookcases, also stuffed, in the center of the room, placed between the far wall and door. The far wall was the only one devoid of books, instead hosted a great hearth with a roaring fire, and paintings of the Grenwid family tree. Jonathon's portrait, the current head of Grenwid, hung directly above the fire, center of attention. The real Jonathon seated in a plush armchair beneath the portrayal, conversing with a strange woman. Tetra assumed she was Lady Katrina, yet marveled at her outlandish appearance. The Lady was seated as well, yet she practically exuded lethal grace. Harsh, but not cold, red eyes, one with a white scar cutting through it, stark white hair, though she was quite young still, and an athletic build made her tanned skin stretch tight over firm muscles that her simple, yet elegant silver and black dress did nothing to hide. Tetra was shocked to see a sheathed katana strapped to her back, surprised that she was allowed to carry a weapon. The Lady's eyes looked shockingly similar to the guard's outside, making Tetra tremble in fright.

Cautiously, Tetra crept forward to the hearth and offered the nobles the delicacies, the tray trembling. Jonathon took one without sparing Tetra a glance, which she was thankful for, but Lady Katrina met her eyes. Her master continued what he was saying without stopping.

"Joining our House would be a great move for the both of us politically, My Lady." Katrina looked back to Jonathon and inclined her head for him to continue, her eyes seemingly resting on his greasy beard and greedy blue eyes. Tetra's master persisted, loving the sound of his own voice. "Your army would be greatly reinforced by my riches…." Tetra droned him out and stood back out of their sight, but still where she could see them, should they need more refreshments. Lady Katrina's eyes followed her until she could not do so without turning her head.

Lady Katrina waved Tetra back over, and picked another sweet from the tray, studying the slave with interest. Tetra's arms shook from the weight; she was too weak to hold it much longer. Out of the corner of her eye, Tetra saw her master rise and turn away, still rambling on. Quick as a snake, Lady Katrina's arm grasped Tetra's wrist, and she jumped in fright. Looking into the red eyes, she saw only harsh warmth, and one winked at her. Her wrist grew warm, and strength flowed into her arms, banishing her weariness. The red eyed Lady winked at her again and withdrew her arm, just as Jonathon turned around and asked her for her opinion.

Lady Katrina carefully chose a pastry from the tray, nibbled on it, and spoke, her smooth voice belaying her warrior's frame; "I must think upon this…_generous_ offer you have laid before me, Sir Jonathon. I will speak to my advisor and let you know my answer before the week is done." Jonathon's dark head nodded, obviously pleased with himself.

"Leave us slave, I have private matters to speak of with the Lady." He waved his hand at Tetra. She hurriedly bowed, and rushed to leave the room, but in her haste, tripped on the corner of the rug, and sent the heavy silver tray of pastries flying, efficiently ruining the clothes of the nobles. Lady Katrina did not so much as blink, only looking down at her dress and sighed. Tetra's master, however, was a different story. His face was a splotchy red as he looked down at Tetra bawling in fear on the floor. He lunged forward and grabbed her by her golden locks.  
>"You insolent <em>slave!<em> I'll have you whipped for this! This was my favorite tunic!" He screamed, spittle flying from his mouth as he dragged her to the library door, all the while calling for the slave master.

"NO! No please don't, please, I'm a sorry, I didn't mean to I'm a sorry! _Please, please PLEASE!" _Tetra screams were silenced by a firm shake from her master. Her sobs still echoed though, quickly gathering a crowd. By the time they had reached the courtyard, where the whipping post was, all the current residents of the manor had gathered to watch Tetra's whipping. Lady Katrina followed closely behind, fuming in all her cake splattered glory.

Jonathon threw her to the ground, and a guard picked her up and strapped her hands to the post, tearing open the back of her dress. Tetra stifled her sobs and braced herself for the white hot pain that she knew would come. Jonathon snatched the whip from the slave master and said that he would do himself. She buried her face into the post, and dug her nails into the wood, adding new gouges to the old. The whip was raised.

_CRACK! _His arm fell and pain exploded on her back. Tetra bit her tongue, sobs wracking her body.  
><em>CRACK!<em> Tetra swallowed her scream as the ropes ripped her skin._  
>CRACK!<em> This time she did not swallow the scream.  
><em>CRACK! <em>White burst into her vision. Jonathon whipped her three more times before giving the switch to the slave master, breathlessly telling him twenty more lashes should teach the stupid slave to be more careful. With that he marched off, but the only thing Tetra was aware of was the scorching pain, and the blood trickling down her back.

_CRACK!_ Tetra flinched before the whip even touched her. She braced herself for another lash and burst of pain but it never came. She heard screaming, and shouting, and … was that? Was that metal clashing? She did not know. Her head lolled onto her chest and she was dimly aware of someone undoing the straps around her wrists. Her limp body fell to the ground and the last thing she saw before everything turned black was illuminated white and glowing red.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: so I should probably explain. Yeah I know I should be working on my other stories, but when I went to work on them, I started this beauty and now I can't stop! Sorry you guys may have to wait a bit before I update the others.**

**Alright, bear with me guys; the first couple of chapters will be setting the story line up, so it will be through young Zelda/Tetra's view, and preteen Zelda/Tetra's view, then as Sheik.**

**Also I am a firm believer that Sheik and Zelda are the same, and my reasoning is that only the Triforce Bearers can use the Goddess Harp, and guess what Sheik uses! The Goddess Harp! And last time I checked, there was only three pieces of the Triforce, and I'm pretty sure Sheik isn't Link, or Ganondorf, just saying.**

**One last thing- a reviewer pointed out to me that my summary says Tetra is 10 but the story says she is 8. I meant to say that she was bought at two years, so I guess I will emphasize that later on. Thank you for the reviews so far! They make good encouragement. :D Thanks to **_**Guest: Nekura **_**especially for pointing that out!**

**Anyways nothing belongs to me so I hope you guys enjoy this and LEAVE A GODDESS DAMMED REVIEW PLEASE! This is a Zelink story btw. Enoy!**

**Chapter 2**

She was lying on her stomach, and was quite comfortable. The air around her smelled of burning firewood, herbs, and… wild grass. Tetra opened her ocean blue eyes, and instead of seeing the dirt ground of the slave house she saw trimmed green grass. She was lying on a pile of blankets and rugs, her back bandaged and sore. Tetra turned her head to look at the ceiling, seeing crimson fabric instead of rotten wood. There was a fire in the center, crackling merrily. Pouches of herbs and empty bottles littered the grass next to her makeshift bed. The young slave gathered that she was in a tent, but who's? And why? Why would anyone help a lowly slave? It bothered her.

She exhaled through her mouth and pushed herself onto her back, then let out a yelp of pain, rolling back onto her stomach. She had almost forgotten what had happened. Tetra heard a rustle of cloth, and felt a cold wind rush into the tent, whipping the happy fire. She turned her head to the entrance, and saw the last person she'd expect to see.

"Lady Katrina!" Tetra gasped, her throat raw. The fore mentioned woman arched a white eyebrow. "Whatever do you mean child?" Tetra frowned confused. Surely this was the same woman, right? "You were at my masta's estate earlier today. You an' the other woman with red eyes." A second white eyebrow joined the first. "Amazing. Just, utterly amazing."  
>"M'Lady?"<br>"I am not your Lady, child. And you are amazing."  
>"My Lady, 'm justa low born slave-"<br>"Much more than that, I think. Child, can you describe the woman you saw at your master's estate? Please?" Tetra was confused; no one had ever asked her to do something, just ordered. Now a highborn lady was asking? Strange.

"She looks like you,"  
>"Describe her please."<br>Tetra scrunched her nose, and her eyebrow. "Well she had red eyes, white hair, and a fighta's body. And a scar right here." She gestured below her eye.  
>"Impressive, child, very impressive. Did you know that it takes Sheikah masters years to see through a glamour? And it's very intensive training. It should be near impossible for a young child, like you, to see through a glamour as powerful as mine. You're not even tired!"<p>

"Whaddya mean, M'Lady?" the woman turned back to face her, having paced away. Tetra noticed for the first time that Katrina was dressed differently. Gone was her black gown, warrior clothes in its place. Her white hair pulled back into a bun, above the katana still strapped to her back. Her clothes were all dark purple and black, the main piece a riveted purple breast plate. Around her neck and connecting to the breastplate was a simple eye, outlined in red, leaking a single tear. Purple shoulder guards overlaid black cloth running under black gauntlets that left the fingers free. She wore dark purple shorts that stopped a few inches above her knee over black leggings, and her feet were clad in flexible ankle boots. Tetra had no doubt that there were many hidden weapons on her person.

"It means child," She paused, "It means you have very powerful magic. And it runs freely throughout your blood. What do you know of this land and its politics?" Tetra shrugged. "Da nobles are jack asses." The woman threw back her head and let out a deep, throaty laugh.

"It's been a long time since I've had an apprentice, but I think the council will approve. My name is Impa, child. You may call me Sensei, if you accept my offer, until you've been renamed."  
>"Renamed, M'La- Impa?" Impa nodded in approval. "Part of the Sheikah culture, child. Every graduate must complete a Task set for them by their Sensei, and once they do, they are welcomed into our clan as adults. The Council of Elders presents them with a new name, and they become a new person, in a sense. Their first name dies with their childhood."<p>

"Impa?"  
>"Hm?"<br>"What are the Sheikah?" White eyebrows shot up in surprise. "My, my, you are ignorant. Do you know your letters? Never mind, don't answer that, slaves aren't taught to read. How old are you?" Tetra shrugged.  
>"Dampe-"<br>"You know Dampe?" Tetra nodded and inquired how Impa knew him. "He's an old friend. Continue."  
>"Dampe said I was 'bouts ten. He thinks at least." Impa nodded, thinking.<p>

"What 'offa' do you wanna make?"  
>"I want you, child, to be my apprentice. I would teach you the fighting and learning ways of my people and in return, you'd help us in your own little way."<p>

"What does 'Sensei' mean?" Tetra asked.

"It means teacher. I will be your teacher child." Impa sensed that it would be unwise to use the word 'master' around this child. The child's eyebrows and nose scrunched up again, a look Impa knew she'd become familiar with.

"Slaves don't get no teachers."  
>"No slaves do not. But you are no longer a slave." Tetra's hand flew to her throat, shocked to find it bare. She swallowed a heavy lump in her throat, but could not hide her tears. Despite the pain in her back, Tetra got up and hugged Impa around the waist. Impa seemed surprised and stiffened; arms slightly raised away from the small form, feeling her waist grow wet from the child's tears. The warrior was surprised that the young girl could move so freely; she had known men who could do naught by lay in bed after a whipping as bad as the one the child had received. She was strong, Impa would give her that much. She heard slight sniffles and slowly put her arms around the child, comforting her.<p>

"What is your name?"  
>"Tetra. M'name's Tetra, Sensei."<p>

**End  
>And there you have it! The end of chapter two. I'm thinking to time jump the next couple of years until she completes her Task, with occasional flashbacks, but I'm not sure yet. Anyways, hope you enjoyed, and for the love of god, LEAVE A REVIEW! Thank you! <strong>

**-namelessgal**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Tetra gritted her teeth in pain. This wasn't exactly going to plan. Sweat dripped from her chin into her once blue, now red, eyes, stinging them. She studied her opponent and options, craning her neck. It was a huge Stalfos, the dusty bones creaking, as it marched back and forth, swinging its heavy sword. And it was walking upside down… well not really, more like Tetra was hanging upside down- not by choice either. Her katana lay on the ground ten feet below her, her bow and several throwing knives next to it. Impa was going to kill her for being so careless. _And _her ankles were beginning to burn, the blood rushing to her head making it difficult to think. She swayed gently back and forth. A small trickle of blood ran from her shoulder to her wrist, and flowed to her fingers and off to the floor, splattering against the animated bones. Oh yeah, that cut stung like hell too. Her day was just turning out to be _great._

Tetra sighed, the white cloth covering her face fluttering a little from the breath. Her arms hung limply above her head, slowly dripping blood. She had to think, to _think_, which was quickly becoming impossible. Tetra did not want to disappoint her Sensei.

After Impa took her in as her own, almost eight years ago, Tetra did her best not to fail her, training harder than and twice as long as the other Sheikah children, until she surpassed the trainees who had been learning the Sheikah ways as soon as they could walk. She trained until she could no longer move, then she trained her mind to read and speak many different languages. She willed her accent way, and became proper spoken, though when she was angered or exhausted, Tetra had the habit of slipping back into her old speech. She trained herself to sense her surroundings with her mind, and used what little energy remained, to practice her magic. Short teleportations, small yet explosive fire balls, simple, short wards, and the standard Shadow magic of the Sheikah was all the magic she could manage when she was fully rested. But on a day like this? Maybe a tiny teleport or mind link, but after that she'd be useless! The magic use would drain what little was left of her energy.

Just if she had been paying attention! Hell, Tetra wasn't even sure how she had ended up here. One second she had just finished ridding herself of a troublesome pack of Moblins, the next, she was hanging upside down while a troupe of Stalfos marched below. _Oh, well look at that _Tetra thought to herself sarcastically, _more Moblins have joined the party. What fun!_ And indeed twelve Moblins had found the company of Stalfos and appeared to be conversing with them. _If only Hylians could learn to speak monster. _The Moblins seemed to be negotiating something, and the Stalfos' agreeing. For a second, the ugly trolls like creatures disappeared, but were soon back, lugging a great, black, iron cauldron, filled to the brim with water. One of the Moblins started a crackling fire underneath the great pot, as other began to throw things in from the pouches at their belts. _Well, this is fan-fucking-tastic. Looks like I'm on the menu for tonight._

Tetra reached up, bending at the waist, pressure on her flat stomach and tried to grasp the rope around her ankles. Almost…. There…. She fell back, panting for breath, stomach sore, spinning more now than before, when something caught her interest below.

Two of the Moblins, carrying a struggling and writhing sack between them, stopped before the pot and conversed with the 'cook'. Growling came from the bag, and one of the pig faced monsters kicked it, eliciting a yelp of pain. Curiosity piqued, Tetra stopped struggling to observe. One of the beasts dumped the squealing bag, revealing a bruised, ash-blonde haired boy. Huh, seems as if she had destroyed the wrong clan of Moblins.

Tetra's assigned Task to be welcomed as an adult of the Sheikah clan was to eliminate a clan of Moblins who were kidnapping and devouring children in the Ordona Province. She had slayed one clan, but it seemed to be the wrong one. And now she had gone and got herself captured by the ones she was hunting. Well, at least Tetra found them, right?

The boy was gagged and tied at the wrists and ankles, glaring at his kidnappers, yet Tetra could still she him shaking in fear. He couldn't be older than eleven. _Not much older than I was before Impa_ Tetra thought to herself. She had to save him, he had so much to live for, and a long life ahead of him…hopefully, and only if she could get free, kill the twelve Moblins and troupe of Stalfos. Yep, they were royally screwed. Yet, despite knowing this, Tetra redoubled her efforts at getting free.

She swung herself up again, and fell again. Tetra repeated this twice, gaining the attention of the other prisoner, before she finally caught the rope. She flicked her wrist, releasing one of her throwing needles, and began to saw away at the thick ropes, well aware of the boy's blue eyes on her. Tetra only hoped that he was not stupid enough to draw the monsters' attention to her. Below, one of the creatures had drawn his serrated, bloodstained blade and advanced on the child, his eyes widening in fear, and he began to struggle fruitlessly, panicked tears flowing down his face. Tetra sawed hard and faster.

There was a rustle in the bushes surrounding the clearing. The creatures stopped what they were doing and looked to the bushes. The rope snapped quietly, and Tetra fell, twisting, and flipping so that she would land silently on her feet. She landed silently, crouched above her weapons. No time to string the bow, Tetra grabbed her katana, and gathered her throwing knives, all while the monsters were arguing who'd go check the bushes. No one ever said they were smart.

Tetra crept over to the bound boy and easily hacked his bonds away with a throwing knife. Placing a finger to her lips, she led the sniffling boy to the shadows. "You wait here, alright? And don't make a sound. Those pigs aren't too bright." She winked and nodded her head to the monsters, rewarded with a watery chuckle from the boy. "I'll be right back, m'kay? You may want to close your eyes though." It'd be a shame for him to have nightmares of her slaying beasts. He nodded, and the bushes rustled again, scaring the monsters. Tetra pulled the mask higher on her face, a small protection against the rancid smell of the beasts. It seemed to the boy as if she had just melted into the shadows.

Tetra opened her mind to her immediate surroundings, searching out shadows deep enough for her to hide in. She silently crept closer and closer to the crowd of beasts, the katana naked in her hand. One of the Staflos' had crept towards the bush warily and was stabbing at it with a spear. Tetra raised her blade, needles gathered in her free hand. Tetra's blade fell in a flash and the first Moblin lost his head, leaving a stump spurting black blood in its place. The monsters let out yelps of surprise, and scrambled for their weapons.

Tetra leapt back, flipping through the air and launched her needles from her hand, burying them into chests and shields, though one did go wide and fly into the bush, causing a grunt of pain to sound from it. She landed neatly on her feet and strode forward quickly, decapitating two more Moblins. A blade sliced through the air and she leapt away again, the blade burying itself into the sand, the Stalfos wielding it panicking as Tetra returned the bones to their unmoving state. Holding a Deku nut in her hand, she tossed it at a trio of rushing Moblins and Stalfos', blinding them then cutting them through. One managed to get a lucky hit on her leg though, effiecently slowing her down a bit. She ducked as another blade swung over her head, turning the katana around, burying it into the thick chested Moblin. Unfortunately she could not tug it free in time so Tetra let it fall with the body.

Something exploded from the bushes, and Tetra scowled. There could be no interference; that much was clear from the Elders. Disposing another Stalfos, Tetra turned to see a blond haired man, around the same age as herself, stab a Moblin through the chest with a simply crafted blade. He wore a simple brown tunic, leggings and boots, cerulean blue eyes flashing with wild glee, anger, and bloodlust. He took down another Moblin and Stalfos within seconds, and turned to face her, a feral grin of joy on his face. Tetra brought a rock down on his head.

His eyes crossed and he slumped to the ground dropping his sword. Tetra scooped up the sword and threw another barge of needles into the decreasing crowd of monsters. Four Moblins and six Stalfos' remained, though they were better prepared. Only one needle stuck a target, and it buried itself deep into the leg of a Moblin. Tetra hefted the sword and charged, a Deku nut in hand.

She threw the Deku nut, blinding her foes again, and spun. Tetra could feel the blade catch on skin, muscle, and bone, and hear the guttural cries of pain, yet ignored it. She felt a blade catch her shoulder and dismissed it. Tetra became a whir of feet, hands, and metal, dealing out punches, kicks, stabs, slices, and flying metal. She stopped and the dust settled, revealing her black and red bloodstained form.

Tetra threw the stranger's blade away, slumping to the ground in exhaustion. Catching her breath, Tetra looked around the campsite for her knapsack, which she had dropped when the trap caught her by surprise. Everything was still inside, she was relieved to find.

Shifting through her bag, she pulled out a bottle, and stiffened. There was something behind her. Tetra whirled around, knife in hand, and stopped just short of slitting the young boy's throat open. She sighed in relief and lowered the blade. To her surprise, it was the bronze wolf head one. She shrugged, flipped and then sheathed it, returning to her bag. Finding what she was looking for, Tetra pulled it out and slumped against a rock. She could feel the boy's curious eyes on her.

The black and blue, thin armor suit that Tetra wore, was ripped in a few places, her blood leaking out. With a sigh, Tetra pulled the white cloth away from her face and wiped away the sweat that had gathered on her upper lip. Using her teeth, she pulled the cork out to the bottle, the red concoction swishing around inside. Tetra poured some in the wound on her thigh, hissing in pain and quickly bandaging it. She gestured for the boy to come to her.

"What's yer name boy?" The boy shook, silent tears flowing down his face.  
>"C-c-Colin, sir." Sir? <em>Sir?! <em>Her chest wasn't that tightly bound was it? She looked down… oh maybe it was. She shook her head. "Wrong gender, C-C-Colin. Imma need ya help, 'kay kid?" Tetra silently cursed to herself when she heard her voice slowly slipping back into her old accent, and corrected herself. She handed Colin a bandage.

"As soon as I pour this potion in the wound I need you to quickly, and tightly bind it shut, alright? Can you do that?" The pale faced boy nodded. "Alright. Ready? Okay…now." Tetra poured the red potion in the gash on her shoulder, and hissed in pain, as Colin quickly and tightly bound the second wound. That done, Tetra took a swig of the red potion, making a face at the bitter taste.

Tetra looked at the stranger that had tried to help her in her Task, feeling little guilt. She heaved herself up with a groan, and checked the prone form for any wounds. He had two, a massive bruise on his head, and a shallow gouge on his left arm, both inflicted by her. The bruise was already swollen and red; Tetra wouldn't be surprised if he had received a concussion from the bash. She crouched next to him and poked him with the hilt of a dagger; he didn't budge.

"He's not dead is he?" Tetra jumped at the soft voice, surprised that Colin could move so quietly. He was crouched over the man as well, staring at him strangely. She shook her head no.  
>"Nah, but he won't be waking for a while and when he does he's gonna have one hell of a headache. Fetch his sword?" Colin did so, as Tetra propped the man up, and trickled some of the red potion down his throat, then into the wound. Tetra had Colin lay the blade next to the prone form and asked:<p>

"You know him?" Colin shrugged. "I know of him. 'bout a year ago he moved into the village, built a house and now helps Fado on the ranch. I think his name was… Dink? No that can't be it. Hmm…." Colin trailed off as Tetra finished binding the swordsman arm. She stood, and made her way through the monster bodies. The Moblin still had her blade in its chest. Tetra wrapped both hands around the hilt, and pulled her a grunt. The blade came free with a sickening squelch. Calmly, she wiped the black blood off in the grass. She then gathered what knives and needles were salvageable, before returning to her pack. Picking it up and shouldering it, Tetra picked her long bow from the ground and placed it over her pack. She made to leave.

"Wait! Where are you going?" the boy pleaded.  
>"Home, I'm going home."<br>"But what about us?" He gestured to the stranger and himself. Tetra viewed him through narrowed eyes. Her Task wouldn't be complete unless the boy was safe, but there was no way she could guide the boy home while carrying the man. He was gigantic!

She groaned and looked to the sky, "You've _got_ to be kidding me!" Making up her mind, Tetra mentally prepare herself for a long wait. She sat in a shadow away from the fire so that, unless one was looking for her, she could not be seen except for her feet. She was settled so that if the stranger sat up, his back would be to her. Colin looked to Tetra, curiosity burning in his eyes.

"What brings you to this backwoods place?" Tetra crossed her arms and looked to him, her red eyes burning in the darkness. The boy shuddered.

"My Task." He raised an eyebrow and Tetra elaborated. "I'm of the Sheikah clan," Colin's face brightened in excitement. "In order to be considered an adult or an equal amongst peers, each trainee is given a Task set for them by their Sensei. We are given the week before our namedays to complete it. Should we complete it and return in time for our name day, we are given a new name and welcomed as an adult. My Task was to rid the Ordona Province of a pesky band of Moblins, which I did. I have two days to return to my clan. Should I fail to do so it is a great shame on myself and my Sensei." Tetra's hands balled into fists. "I will die before I shame her."

Colin seemed impressed. "Can I become a Sheikah too?" He asked eagerly, wonderment shining in his eyes. Tetra chuckled, scratching at her hair under her head wrap made from bandages. The golden cascade was pulled back into a tight braid, weaved with a spiked ribbon should someone attempt to pull it. "You're too old, and its only in special circumstances." His shoulders slumped, and Tetra felt a little guilty for raining on his parade. "Though you could become a swordsman," She said thoughtfully. "Hell you could ask this stranger here to teach you!" She gestured to the unconscience man and the boy pouted.

"My father is a swordsman and he refuses to teach me."  
>"Well maybe after this little…adventure, you could convince him that you need to know how to defend yourself, yes?" Came the sly suggestion from the shadows. Colin brightened, but before he could respond, the man groaned and brought a hand to his sore forehead. He yelped and yanked it away again.<p>

"You're awake!" Colin shouted, causing the man to wince, pushing himself up. The stranger's back turned and Colin's attention diverted, Tetra slipped into the shadows completely. Best if the stranger did not see her as an insult to his masculine pride. She heard him inquiring what happened and Colin excitedly telling him about her. He turned to gesture at her, but Tetra was deep in the shadows, where they could not see.

"Wha-? Where did she go?" The young boy asked in amazement. "Dunno," the man answered, rubbing his head. "But I'm gonna smack her for knocking me out, denying me a good fight!" He scowled. It definitely was a good thing that she had retreated. Tetra shouldered her pack and began to walk silently away.

About an hour of walking in the moonlight, Tetra reached the edge of the woods, and looked into Hyrule Fields. The grassy plains were illuminated by the moon, deceptively peaceful. Tetra knew otherwise; the Field was just as dangerous, if not more so, than the woods, especially at night. The moon summoned many strange monsters, yet provided the Sheikah the protection of darkness. Tetra weighed her options; she could risks spending her night in a tree bordering the forest, or transverse the fields, most likely being chased by creatures of the dark. The choice was obvious- Tetra had to rest and rebandage her wounds.

She spotted a thick pine tree, knots climbing up the trunk. It was an ancient being, one of the many guarding the edge of the woods. Fifteen feet off the ground was a sturdy branch, shrouded from the ground by reddening leaves. Tetra took a running leap and straddled a branch six feet off the ground, breathing heavily, cradling her injured arm; it stung and throbbed under the compresses. Reaching up with her uninjured arm, Tetra slowly began to pull herself up through the canopy, until she reached her desired branch. Legs on either side of the branch, Tetra shuffled through her bag again. She withdrew a wineskin, the red potion, and a wrapped cloth. Taking a swig of the potion with a grimace, she carefully wrapped the parcel. It was a half a loaf of honeyed bread, one of Tetra's favorite. It had cost a pretty coin, but she figured it was well worth it. She munched on the bread, alternating between the wineskin and bread, satisfying her grumbling stomach.

Swallowing the last of the sweet bread, Tetra brushed the remaining crumbs to the ground and washed it down with one last swig of the stale water. She retied the wineskin to her pack and nestled into the tree's trunk, her eyes quickly becoming heavy. She figured she'd need to find either a stream or a merchant or something to restock some of her supplies. But perhaps… that could just… wait 'till the…morning. _Zzzzz_, Tetra's breathing deepened and evened out, having fallen asleep. The moon smiled down and the stars winked at her sleeping form. Yet her much needed slumber was not peaceful, wracked with dream distorted memories.

She was eight years old again, two years before Impa rescued her. The edges of her sight were misty and twisted, the details obscure. There was a blonde haired, blue eyed face in front of her. It was not her own, rather a boy's. He was saying something. She couldn't quite make it out. She knew his name, she knew she did; it was on the tip of her tongue…. He handed something to the younger dream Tetra and she hugged him, only when her arms came in contact with him, he burst into vapor. The younger girl fell to her knees, and sobbed cradling the object the boy had given to her.

Before the present Tetra's eyes, the young girl aged, without moving. She was close to her current age now, still cradling the object, crying. Her clothes were similar only… she had the Sheikah's Eye! So did that mean she would succeed in her Task? Dark swirls of mist tugged at the Dream Tetra's clothes pulling them away, undoing the wraps holding her weapons. As each layer fell, it disappeared into mist, until the fighting clothes were replaced by noble clothes. An elegant dress, gloves that ended at the elbow, and an intricate tiara crowned her head. A fine golden rapier was lying on the ground before her.

The ghostly figure stood, tears dried on her face, blade in hand, held before her in a defensive stance. A figure from the mist rushed forward and began to attack her. The figure seemed to be made from the mist, and was a seasoned swordsman, attacking where she was weak, pushing her defenses until it broke through. Tetra fell to her knees and a ghastly voice whispered from the mists:  
>"Give it to me, Princess Zelda."<p>

The rising sun shined into her eyes, waking Tetra. She stretched, relieving the pressure in her back, pondering the strange dream. She pushed it to the far corner of her mind, instead deciding to focus on returning home and fret about it later. She tossed her sack to the ground and jumped lithely from the branch, landing lightly on her feet. Tetra untied the wineskin from the pack, rinsed her mouth out and returned it to its proper place. She shouldered her pack and headed east at a jog, sun shining in her face. A small cloud of dirt trailed behind her, kicked up by her feet.

**End  
><strong>**READ READ READ READ READ READ**

**Tetra's combat armor is basically the same exact thing as Sheik's outfit, minus the garment with the Sheikah Eye, which will come into play later. Link is dressed in the Twilight Princess farmer clothes.**

**A/N: Wow I think I am spoiling you guys, three chapters in a few days! Well I can't help it if I am personally excited for this. I have a few twists and turns planned but I'm not going to spoil it! You got to keep reading if you want to find out what they are. Thanks for the reviews that you guys have left so far, which actually brings me to my next point. WHAT THE HELL GUYS! I mean C'MON! I looked at the Traffic Graph for this story and there are quite a few readers so leave a goddamn review and tell me what you think, where I could improve, or what you want to see in this story! A good fanfiction is made from the collaboration of both the writers and readers, or at least I believe it is. Hell you could just say hi for all I care, just leave a note! It gives me encouragement to write, knowing that you guys eagerly await updates (Well maybe not) but details, details! Am I right? Anyways, I should stop babbling and you should click the REVIEW button (or the NEXT CHAPTER button, depending when you are reading this….) ONWARDS**


End file.
